Omnipotent
by NotThrowaway
Summary: What happens when Percy accidentally becomes an omnipotent 15-year-old? Well, sex, mostly. God!Percy, almost 100% smut with a bit of character development.
1. Annabeth, the First

DISCLAIMER: The Percy Jackson franchise is the intellectual property of Rick Riordan, and is not mine. I do not own any of the characters herein.

WARNING: Shameless smut, PWP. If you're under 18, you probably shouldn't be reading this. If sex offends you, you should leave this fic.

In some reality, I might have been a hero. For all I know, I was supposed to be one. I'm not really sure what would have happened if my life had progressed "normally" (whatever that means for the son of a Greek god). In fact, in retrospect, it seems likely that I would have walked a hero's path. I was certainly off to a good start.

But that didn't last as long as I expected. Before I had the chance to become a hero, I became something much more interesting, and much more important.

I became God.

Not one of the petty Greeks, not like my father. They bicker among themselves, always desperate to increase their power, never realizing that they are effectively powerless.

Nor am I a Titan. They pretend to be above the squabbles of the Greeks, but this is a superficiality. In reality, they crave power just as much, and are just as unable to acquire it.

Even the Primordials are beneath me now. To their credit, the Primordials do not seek power so avidly as the rest. They are content with their current state. However, this contentedness is really just a result of vanity. They believe themselves to be the most powerful among all creatures, and so they crave nothing. How wrong they are.

But I digress. For now, you need know only this: I am no longer the snivelling "demigod" who struggled to slay a Minotaur. For whatever reason, a higher power (perhaps the highest power) decided to intervene.

He claimed to be bored with his creation. He claimed that the world was stagnant, that everything had already happened before. I'm not sure if I believe any of the things he claimed, but he had sufficient justification for him to give up on the world, and to try something new. And, for whatever reason, he left me in charge. I inherited his omnipotence in this realm, no strings attached.

You won't catch me complaining.

It turns out, 12-year-olds probably shouldn't be given omnipotence. As soon as I became all-powerful, I made myself older, aging myself to 16. Unfortunately, I was unaware of the physiological effects of aging (which I _really should have been aware of_ , considering the fact that I'm privy to literally all of the Earth's knowledge). As a result, I ended up a 16-year-old boy, three years into puberty, with quite a lot of pent-up sexual energy.

And, as it turns out, horny 16-year-olds probably shouldn't have omnipotence either.

Annabeth Chase, I decided, would be my first. I had known that I liked her ever since the moment I met her, which, depending on your perspective, was either 4 days or 4 years ago. In any case, I wasn't going to be stopped by any ethical qualms. I was a horny teenager with all of the superpowers.

She was showering, when I popped in (I may or may not have shifted time a little bit in order to make that happen.) Her cabin-mates, the other children of Athena, were mysteriously missing (I admit it, I totally cheated.) And, mysteriously, she was the same biological age as me (In my defense, I didn't do this one on purpose. I just wasn't used to screwing around with Time, and I accidentally aged everyone else along with myself. Luckily, nobody noticed.)

I walked carefully to the shower door, not making a sound. Of course, I could have skipped the build-up and gotten to it, but I was sort of stalling. This really shouldn't have been what I was nervous about, but I was afraid to lose my virginity. For a few moments more, I hesitated. Finally, though, I was ready for the main event.

I snapped my fingers, and the shower shut off. I waited a few seconds more, and Annabeth opened the door, a small white towel covering her otherwise naked body. I had stepped behind the door as she opened it, so she still had no idea I was there. As soon as she cleared the door, though, I alerted her of my presence by slamming it. The door's edge caught the place where the towel overlapped itself, pulling it away from her body and revealing bare skin.

Annabeth shrieked, loudly, and turned around, shocked by the unexpected noise. I put on an innocent face looking surprised and naïve.

"Peter - Percy - What are you - How - Why are - GET THE FUCK OUT!" She had had difficulty settling on a phrase, but she finally got something out of her mouth.

(Here we go. Smut is about to begin. If you didn't take the chance to get out before, this is your last opportunity.)

I feigned innocence for a few seconds more, looking shocked, and waiting for her next words. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I was a bit startled. You really shouldn't be in here while somebody's showering."

Her face became incrementally calmer, the sense of panic fading. Eventually, she had calmed down completely, and I knew it was time. I let a grin escape into my face, no longer holding back.

A soft snap of my fingers, and the towel had vanished, exposing her wet body. Her breasts curved gently away from her chest, elegantly augmenting her figure. Her blonde hair, long and glistening, framed her chest. Her nipples were pink, and erect from the shower's cold, perfectly sized and placed. A quick glance downward revealed her beautiful hips, sloping away from her slim tummy before angling back inward and flowing into her legs. And, most important of all, her virgin pussy, whose lips cleaved tightly to each other, a small, almost transparent patch of blonde hair sitting right above it.

Many people will describe a girl's body as "perfect." This is a terrible description. By their very nature, a full 95% of girls have "perfect" bodies. There is no "best" body shape, or cup size, or waist circumference. For practical purposes, every girl is "perfect".

With that said, "perfect" does not even _begin_ to do Annabeth Chase justice.

Predictably, when her clothes vanished, Annabeth screamed again. Maybe I shouldn't have chuckled at that point. It made me sound a little bit darker than was wise, in retrospect. On the other hand, it felt really good at the time.

My hand reached towards her face, curling into the space between her head and her beautiful hair. Annabeth was frozen by fear as I ran my hand down her cheek, brushing her hair to the side, Annabeth opened her mouth, trying to release yet another scream. But, mysteriously, no sound came out.

Oops.

Annabeth was certainly cute when she was scared. Her fearful quivering made her look helpless and vulnerable, which in turn made her much sexier. Occasionally, she would jerk her hips backwards, trying to get her pussy as far away from me as possible. By moving her hips backwards, however, Annabeth accidentally thrust her breasts toward me. She would then slowly correct her position, retracting her boobs from my face, her lips growing pouty and her face turning red.

I was tempted to fuck her like this, to shed my pants and take her unwillingly, to make her squeal with unwanted pleasure. Annabeth Chase was mine, and I would have her with or without her consent.

But before I had come here, I had promised myself that I would have her consent. It wasn't that I was opposed to rape, _per se_. Maybe I should have been, but my entire concept of morality had short of shattered when I had learned that a _literal_ God existed, and I had tossed the fragments out the window when I _became_ that God. Whatever I do is moral _by definition_.

I wasn't held back by moral qualms, but I had made that promise to myself, and I intended to keep it. Besides, if fearful-and-innocent Annabeth was sexy, I was excited to see sluttish-and-eager Annabeth.

I snapped my fingers once again, and Annabeth stopped quivering. Her eyes lit up, a fire burning within her. Almost immediately, she bent towards me, presenting me with her breasts. I grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed, with my head just above her right tit. I began licking and sucking around her nipple, eliciting desperate, slutty moans. Slowly, my tongue traced a path from her right tit to her left, as I moved a hand towards the abandoned breast. My mouth once again began licking and sucking, as my hand began to squeeze Annabeth's left boob rhythmically, making her yelp with each pull. Annabeth's moans and squeals filled the cabin, although I didn't let them continue through the walls.

Just a few minutes ago, Annabeth would have been horrified by this degradation. Now, the once-independent woman was begging to be used, to be licked and fucked like an object. She wanted nothing more than me, and more specifically my cock. I enjoyed her tits immensely, but I didn't intend to let the little slut down.

My tongue began to trail upwards, brushing against Annabeth's neck and lips. Within half a minute, I was licking up and down her face, using her in the way she so desperately wanted to be used. I placed my hands on her forehead, pressing her into the bed as I continued upward, eventually resting with my clothed crotch just above her face. Surprisingly, she took a few seconds to understand what I wanted, even though she was so desperately begging for it. Quickly, though, she understood. Not wanting to disappoint me, Annabeth undid my pants, revealing my hard cock. She wrapped her arms around my torso for leverage, then got to work sucking and licking me. Her flawless lips, which had been so unwilling just a few minutes ago, eagerly engulfed my head, her tongue waiting just behind. Within a few seconds, the slut had crammed three of my six inches into her mouth, impressive considering that it was her first time.

Annabeth started using her tongue, flicking it against my solid cock, but had to pull off for breath. Annabeth's breathing was soft, but even its gentle breeze was enough to make my spit-coated cock feel cool. Within seconds, Annabeth was once again four inches deep on my cock, her warm mouth surrounding its head and half of its shaft. She used her hand to pull my hips towards her face, taking more and more of my cock a half-inch at a time, slowly working her way towards the base. Her tongue slid across the underside, making me moan with pleasure as the slut tried to get my entire cock into her tiny mouth.

"You'd better not stop until my balls touch your chin, you little whore." Upon hearing my degrading words, Annabeth redoubled her efforts, pushing her face towards the base of the cock while ignoring her gag reflex. A few seconds later, Annabeth had reached the end of my cock, gagging violently through the last inch-and-a-half. She pulled away again, taking long, shallow breaths, then stuck out her tongue, licking her own agglomerated spit off of my cock's tip. Her lips began to glide back and forth along my shaft, while her tongue licked up any excess lubrication, swirling around my shaft. Annabeth's right hand drifted towards the base of my shaft as her left hand approached her pussy. She pumped my cock with her hand and mouth, as her fingers trailed across the surface of her pussy. As she played with herself, she let out small hums, which made my cock vibrate in her mouth. When she again came up for air, I rolled onto my back, and pushed her off the bed and onto her knees. I moved towards the bed's edge and put my wet cock in front of her face. "Annabeth, what does your slutty face want to do with my big cock?" Perhaps I could have phrased it better, but I think I got my point across.

Annabeth shifted her weight, getting ready to suck my cock once again. She smiled up at me, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Percy, my slutty little face just wants to lick and suck all over your cock until you cum in my mouth. Please cum in my slutty mouth, Percy, I need to taste you."

I asked Annabeth not to move, then stood up and crouched behind her, wrapping my arms around her and grabbing her breasts. I stood up, pulling her with me, and walked towards her desk, which I pushed her into. Her hands reached out to catch her, pushing a thick book off the desk and onto the floor, where it landed with a muffled _thud_. Her hair had fallen in front of her shoulders, and extended just past the tips of her nipples. Her round ass was facing me invitingly, and I grasped it in both hands.

"Annabeth, do you want me to fuck your pussy?"

"Yes," she whispered breathily, her pussy already sopping wet.

"Then beg, you little whore. Beg me to fuck your slutty pussy." I placed my tip on her weeping lips, giving her just a few square millimeters of contact. She bucked towards me, desperate for a cock in her pussy, but I pulled my cock backwards as I repositioned her hips, maintaining the same tiny area of contact.

"Please, Percy, fuck my pussy," she whispered desperately. I was unconvinced, and told her so. "Please, Percy, put that big cock of yours into my tiny little cunt and fuck me raw. Fuck me until I beg you to stop. I'll do anything, I'll be your little whore forever, just please put your cock into my slutty hole. Please, Percy, use me!"

I was convinced. I let go of Annabeth's hips, allowing her to push back onto my cock. Even as eager as she was, Annabeth went slowly, a bit nervous at the prospect of losing her virginity. Her wet lips slowly parted for my cock's tip, and Annabeth moaned loudly. She was incredibly tight, with a cunt just slick enough to allow me entrance. Annabeth kept pushing backward, millimeters at a time, until I felt my cock stop. I had reached her hymen.

Annabeth pushed forwards a bit, putting a little space between my cock and her hymen, apparently planning to break it in one big push. She looked back at me, her face a mixture of hunger and fear, and bit her lip in preparation. Then, she put her head back down, arched her back slightly, and thrust herself onto my cock.

My fingers snapped, and suddenly her hymen had broken three years ago. Annabeth's momentum carried her backwards, until she was stuffed five inches full of cock, her ass just touching my hips. She let out a short, high-pitched squeal, surprised by the lack of resistance, which quickly changed to a low, throaty moan as pleasure overtook her. She looked back at me once again, smiling sluttily, and pushed her hips back for the final inch. The whore moaned as she pushed her hips forward, then rocked back onto my full length, once again plunging my cock deep into her pussy.

After a few more gyrations, I joined Annabeth in her rhythm, pulling backwards as she rocked forwards, then slamming my hips into her ass. We acted in near-perfect unision, making loud _crack_ noises whenever we made contact. As our pace increased, Annabeth's moans grew louder and more frequent, until they started to blend together into one lewd, drawn-out cry. We continued fucking for a few minutes before Annabeth seemed to slow down, no longer in total control of her body. I picked up the slack, redoubling my efforts as I plunged my cock deep inside her. Within seconds, Annabeth was screaming loudly, her body shaking with passion, her pussy spasming all over my cock. After a few minutes, Annabeth lay limp, her eyelid fluttering up and down, her face frozen in a moan of ecstasy. I continued pounding her pussy, giving her no time to recover. After a minute more, Annabeth's consciousness returned, and she was once again in control of her body.

"Percy," she moaned, her voice dripping with desire. "Percy, I'm - oh fuck - I can't -", she stuttered. Every time she started a sentence, my cock filled her cunt, and she forgot about everything else. Interested, I slowed my pace, allowing her to speak. "Percy, I - you made me cum, I can't - I don't know how much more I can take, but - please, let me - please, let me taste you. I - fuck, so good - I need you to fuck my slutty - oh God, I - please, fuck my face, paint my throat white, please use me, Percy!" I intended to comply with her request, but not before I was ready. Luckily, I was almost ready to cum. Knowing that I would only last a few more seconds in her pussy, I increased my speed to superhuman levels, slamming my hips forward even more rapidly than before. "Please," Annabeth began to protest, but she never finished that sentence. Before she could say another word, she was completely overcome by pleasure, unable to focus on anything except the cock assaulting her sopping cunt. "OH, yes, FUCK MY - OH! GOD, YES, FU- **OH YES FUCK ME! OOOOHHH-** ", she moaned, no longer capable of forming words. Her moans reached a crescendo, louder than they had been before, and I quickly pulled out, ready to burst.

"Come on, slut, didn't you ask to taste me? Come, let me fuck your face." Her moans fading, Annabeth weakly knelt in front of me, hungrily focused on my cock. "Lick it clean, Annabeth. Swallow all of that cum you put there." Annabeth obediently stuck out her tongue, licking her cum off of my cock, and swallowing it with moans. She swallowed the last of it with a satisfied sigh, and looked up at me, her eyes begging.

"Please, Percy. Cum in my mouth, let me pleasure you." Her hand darted to her pussy, entering her hole, and scooping the girl-cum off of her walls. She sucked on her cum-covered fingers, happy to degrade herself for me. I reached down, removing her hand from her mouth, then grabbed her by her blonde hair hair and stepped slightly forward.

"Open up for me, whore." She complied, opening her mouth as wide as it would go. I thrust my cock into her mouth, making her moan with pleasure. Her hand trailed down towards her pussy, and she started rubbing her slit, eliciting louder moans. As my pace increased slowly, her other hand reached to my balls, still coated by her own spit, She fondled my balls slowly, as she inserted a finger into her pussy, inhaling slightly as she did so. I increased my pace more quickly, and increased the depth of my thrusts, my cock now brushing the back of her throat. My balls started to smack her chin, and she moaned loudly, putting a second finger in her still-wet cunt. I was nearing my limit, and prepared to cum in her mouth.

"Annabeth, you slut. You're going swallow all of my cum, aren't you?" She moaned in pleasure and began fucking herself with three fingers, which I took as a yes. I increased the speed of my thrusts once again, slamming against the back of her throat and making her mewl with pleasure. I felt my cock start to tingle and grabbed her cheeks, pulling her forward onto my cock as I came.

"Hold it, Annabeth, don't swallow it yet." I finished cumming, filling her mouth with my semen. She looked up expectantly, waiting for my instructions, her lips dabbed with cum.

"Open wide, Annabeth. Let me see you mouth." She complied, showing me her cum-coated tongue. She slowly removed her fingers from her pussy, and rubbed her own cum over her tits and tummy.

"You can swallow now, Annabeth. Swallow all of my cum, show me what a slut you are." Again, Annabeth complied, closing her mouth and swallowing. After she finished, she opened her mouth once again, her tongue no longer white. She licked her lips, then my cock, cleaning up all of my cum. She swallowed once more, then stood up hesitantly, unsure of what would come next.

"OK, Annabeth, run along now. I think you're missing the campfire." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leading her to the bed, where she bent over to grab her clothes.

"Annabeth, I think you forgot something. Panties? Bra?" Annabeth blushed furiously, but didn't grab those two items. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Just make sure you swallow every drop, you cockslut." I swatted her ass playfully, making her yelp. Then I vanished.

A/N: So, yeah, Percy has sex with everybody. Super original

As you can probably tell, this is my first time writing smut. If there's anything wrong with this chapter, please point it out to me so I can fix it.

Also, if you want to see any characters, just tell me in the comments. I'm having a bit of trouble deciding who to do next.


	2. Artemis, the Slave

DISCLAIMER: The Percy Jackson franchise is the intellectual property of Rick Riordan, and is not mine. I do not own any of the characters herein.

WARNING: Shameless smut, PWP. If you're under 18, you probably shouldn't be reading this. If sex offends you, you should leave this fic.

Chapter 2: Artemis, the Reluctant

Generally, people gain experience as they age. Unfortunately, caught up in lust as I was, I didn't notice this problem until the day after I fucked Annabeth. That night, I lay contented in my cabin, fighting the urge to find a girl and fuck her into oblivion. I suspected, correctly, that sex wouldn't be so fun if I didn't allow myself the buildup, and so I spent the night wondering who would be my next. Silena Beauregard was a prime candidate, of course. The daughter of Aphrodite wouldn't even require a change of heart, like Annabeth did. Silena had been fucking three guys a week since she came to camp, if the stories about her were to be believed. Or perhaps I would skip Silena entirely and go straight to her mother, Aphrodite. According to myth, Aphrodite was the world's most experienced slut, in addition to being the most beautiful. She would certainly be worthy to pleasure me.

When I woke up the next morning, a thought hit me, obvious in retrospect. I would be a lot better off with the experiences of a 16-year-old, not just the body. If my life had progressed normally, I would have known a _lot_ more girls by the time my body reached this point, which would definitely be a good thing. I put my fingers together, ready to snap and receive four years worth of experience.

And then the second thought, even more obvious: _I am a gigantic asshole_. Yesterday, while I was busy fucking Annabeth into insanity, there were children starving in third-world countries, men being tortured on Middle Eastern warfronts. _How the fuck did I not think of them_? For a few seconds, I was almost overwhelmed by guilt.

Then I snapped my fingers, and it never happened. Being God has a few perks, or rather, it has one perk which is worth everything. I snapped my fingers again, and those four years I lost rushed into my head, along with a few extra years to make things interesting.

 _Interesting. So Zeus can't even protect his lightning bolt from his dead dad? Pathetic. Maybe I'll make him watch Hera fuck me. That should cool his ego down a bit._

 _Ooh, Thalia is fine. I guess I'll have to break that maidenhood vow. Sorry, cuz. Your promises mean little to me._

And then I was truly glad for the extra years I added. Piper McLean is a _babe_. She's even hotter than _Annabeth_ , _**and**_ she already loves cock. I touched my fingers together, ready to fuck Piper until her mind melted.

But something caught my attention. Somebody was trying to get through the extra wards I had placed on the Poseidon cabin. One of the Gods wanted to see me.

Intrigued, I dropped the wards, and a beautiful girl appeared in front of me. Her fiery red hair was tied into a ponytail that came over her shoulder and to her hips. Her face was lightly freckled, her eyes a sharp blue.

Oh yeah, she was completely naked. Her arms partially obscured her breasts, and her hands clasped over her sex, but most of her perfect form was exposed. She stood reproachfully for a second, then opened her mouth to speak.

"Perseus Jackson, I, um . . .", she stammered, apparently unable to form a sentence. "Perseus Jackson, I am the goddess Artemis. I have noticed a disturbance in Time, which triggered some alarms I set in anticipation of this possibility. Additionally, I notice that you vanished for a period of time lasting about thirty minutes yesterday, while Annabeth Chase's energy was obscured from view. When she was revealed again, her mind had changed drastically. These events, along with some other observations, point me toward the following conclusion." She breathed deeply, as if unsure what to say next. "You've somehow become an omnipotent sex god?" Artemis blushed furiously, her freckles fading into her red cheeks.

"And what, lady Artemis, did you plan to do if you were wrong?" My mouth twitched into a small smile. Her deductions were impressive. I thought I covered my tracks pretty well, but I suppose that the Huntress could follow them anyways. I should have been more careful. That's not a mistake I'll make again, if I can help it.

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. "I would have erased your memory, Perseus. I would have been a laughingstock on Olympus, but they would have forgotten in a couple of millennia. I was pretty sure of my conclusion, though, so the benefits outweighed the risks. Er, excuse me. I, um, I have a deal to offer you." Her confidence seemed to vanish near the end of the sentence. I extended my palms, inviting her to continue.

"I . . . I'd like to be your sex slave, sir."

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_. On the other hand, it _did_ seem like an excellent idea. My cock began to harden in my pants as I considered the possibility of having a goddess as a willing sex slave.

"I certainly am not opposed to the idea, little Artemis. I'm sure, however, that you have conditions. Would you care to lay them out for me?"

"Only one, sir. I . . . um, as you know, I'm a virgin goddess. I'd, um, I'd prefer to remain a virgin, sir."

"What have you to offer me, then? You can't be a sex slave if you never have sex, you know." Artemis blushed once again, her cheeks furiously turning pink.

"I, um, I'm quite good with my mouth, sir. And I . . . I have another hole to offer. I don't want to give you my . . . " her voice trailed off, her face growing redder, " . . . my vagina, but I could still please you, sir."

My lips turned upward, expressing my amusement. Artemis was clearly desperate to retain her virginity, and she was doing a very good job convincing me that she should. Still, I knew she was holding something back. Nobody starts negotiations by offering everything.

"I am intrigued, to be sure. But if I wanted that from you, I would have it, and your virginity as well. Why shouldn't I have both?"

Artemis took a deep breath, a hardness creeping into her expression. She looked up for a second, as if trying to recall a prepared phrase, which she was probably doing. She steeled herself, then looked back to me.

"I'm sure that you prefer willing girls, sir, and I would be all too willing to serve you, if you will do this for me. And . . . I can offer more than just myself, sir. Under my command are numerous girls, all young and beautiful. They have sworn vows of maidenhood, but I have the power to release them from those vows, and they would happily do anything for you if I asked it of them. You could have me unwillingly, sir, if you so desire. Or, you could have twenty girls, happy to do anything you ask of them, and a goddess as your willing slave. It's your decision, sir."

"All right, slave, I'm convinced. Get on your knees and let me feel that mouth you bragged so much about."

Nervousness flashed briefly across Artemis's face. In the next moment, it had vanished, and she knelt slowly. Her right hand reached up from her pussy to my shorts, slowly dragging them down my legs. She looked up at me deliberately, her face full of resignation, as her hand pulled down my boxers, freeing my semi-hard cock. She grabbed my member lightly, leaning towards my pelvis, her tongue sliding through her lips. She brought her eyes back down as her tongue touched the underside of my cock, then curled back toward her mouth, sending small tremors through my body. Again her tongue reached out, slowly licking me, learning every inch of its new master. Within a minute, the first two inches of my cock were coated in spit.

Her tongue back in her mouth, Artemis put her lips together, then leaned forward until they grazed my cock. As she pushed her head forward, her lips parted involuntarily, allowing me into her wet mouth. Artemis's hand fondled my balls as she looked up, continuing to push her head towards my hips. Artemis moved forward at a slow but constant rate, until my entire cock was crammed down her little throat. The redhead pulled her head back, unsheathing my cock from her mouth, until about five inches were exposed. Her eyes locked with mine, the slut pushed forward again, until her face pressed against my hips. She continued to bob her head back and forth, increasing her pace slowly. As she sucked, Artemis's tongue began to play with my cock's head again, spinning around the tip. My beautiful slave sucked my cock eagerly, trying desperately to please her master. She continued accelerating until she was shoving my cock into her mouth with each movement, her lips gliding smoothly along my shaft, her left hand absently trailing across her now-exposed slit. Finally, as her speed reached a maximum, Artemis's right hand started fondling her breasts, tweaking her nipples and making her moan. I grabbed her hair, undoing her ponytail and pulling her red mane into two clenched fists above her. When the whore slowed down slightly, my fists pulled upward, eliciting mewls of pain and surprise. Then, she redoubled her efforts, understanding that I had ultimate control of her pace. Artemis looked up at me as she continued to cram my cock into her mouth, her deep blue eyes open wide. Absentmindedly, she slowly slid her middle finger into her cunt, which was wet with woman-cum. Artemis moaned slightly as her finger worked its way inside of her, and her hips began to squirm. Her hand began grabbing her breasts aggressively, squeezing them tight and making her shake softly. All the while, Artemis slammed her face onto my cock, forcing me deep down her throat. I marveled silently at her complete control of her gag reflex. The cockslut continued to pleasure me, working a second finger, and then a third, into her dripping pussy. But after a few minutes, I knew I was approaching my limit, and I pulled Artemis off of my cock by her hair, making her yelp.

"I can tell you enjoyed that immensely. Who would have thought, a Goddess of Olympus being degraded by a teenager, and getting off to it. What a whore you are, little Artemis." Artemis swallowed the precum from my cock, then nodded submissively.

"Yes, sir, I'm such a whore. Please use me, play with your plaything. Master, please make me yours." I pulled sharply on her hair, making her yelp again.

"What a bad little slut you are. You will not speak unless I address you directly, slave. If I do address you, you will promptly give a verbal answer, and you will address me as 'master'. Am I understood, whore?"

"Yes, master," said Artemis meekly, her royal blue eyes staring at me submissively. I gave an approving smile, which made her blush in embarrassment.

"Now, bend over that desk", I said, gesturing toward an inauspicious wooden desk which sat under a mirror on the wall. "You mouth isn't all you promised me."

Artemis stood, her legs shaking, and walked toward the desk. With her legs an inch away from it, she bent at the hips, putting down both hands to steady herself. She slowly put her head down, her red hair dispersing over her back. I walked behind her, caressing her ample ass with a hand.

"Now, slut, open your ass for me. Spread you cheeks and show me your tiny hole." Artemis began to bend even farther forward, until her large breasts rested on the wood. Her hands reached backward, pulling her asscheeks apart. Her parted ass exposed a tiny pink asshole, puckering slightly outward above her wet slit. Our deal prevented me from fucking the latter, but the former was mine for the taking.

I began to wonder, though, why do gods even _have_ assholes? They only eat ambrosia, and ambrosia is 100% efficient. It doesn't come out. Gods have literally no use for assholes. They just don't shit.

Oops, I probably killed the mood. Sorry.

Artemis spread her ass as far as it would go, showing me both of her slutty holes. I stepped forward, positioning the tip of my cock on her asshole. Artemis shuddered involuntarily at the contact.

"You can put your hands back now, slut. I hope you're ready, for your sake." Artemis let go of her ass, letting it bounce onto my solid cock, as she bent upward and steadied herself once more. Looking at me in the mirror, she bit her lip and nodded, closing her eyes to prepare for the penetration.

I pushed forward slightly, my cock pressing at her asshole. Grabbing Artemis by the hips, I began pulling her backward as I pushed, trying to generate enough force to penetrate her without making her scream in pain. Slowly, my head slid through her entrance, aided by lubrication from the deepthroating I had received. After about a minute, the head of my cock popped through the entrance, making Artemis gasp. I slid my cock deeper and deeper into her ass, and after two minutes, my hips reached her butt. I thrust forward against her ass, pushing my final inch-and-a-half into her asshole. Artemis's eyes shot open and she moaned loudly at the push.

My left hand let go of her ass, pulling backwards past my body, then came forward. A loud _crack_ reverberated through the room as I made contact, Artemis's ass shaking. I spanked her five more times, leaving a pink handprint on her.

"You will not speak until I address you, whore. Moaning counts. Am I understood?", I asked, my voice approaching a growl. Artemis nodded, and my hand reached backward again. Before I made contact, she corrected her mistake.

"Yes, master, I understand. I will not moan without your permission, master", said Artemis hurriedly, fear flashing into her eyes. I nodded, then grabbed her ass once again. Artemis bit down hard on her lip, apparently trying to suppress a noise.

"Very well. You may moan until I say otherwise, whore. Now get ready." Annabeth let out a low moan, then looked at me in the mirror and nodded again. I pulled my cock out of her ass until only the tip remained, making her breathe loudly and heavily. I pushed once again into her tight hole, eliciting another low moan as her asshole squeezed my cock. The pressure was almost painful, but as I pushed, Artemis's asshole began to dilate slightly, making the pressure purely pleasurable. I buried myself to the hilt in her asshole, then pulled backward.

"Oh, _**FUCK**_ ", screamed Artemis, her face contorted in pleasure. My right hand let go of her ass and began spanking her. This time, I administered twenty slaps before addressing the whore. Her ass was cherry red, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Slave, you did not have permission to speak. You may only moan. Am I understood?"

"Yes, master, I understand." The quivering in Artemis's lips subsided, and she looked at me in the mirror once again, ready to be fucked. I obliged.

I pushed my cock quickly into her tight asshole, my hips smacking against her round ass. I began to increase the pace of my fucking, and Artemis let out a small scream, her fists clenching tightly. Every time I reentered her, she yelped softly, although she quickly got over the pain enough to stop screaming. As I continued to fuck her tight butt, Artemis's mewls became softer and quieter, until they were replaced by moans. Artemis unclenched her shaking fists and reached toward her breasts, which she began to paw at. She bit down on her lip slightly, her moans becoming muffled, until her mouth flew open and she filled the cabin with noise. Artemis began to push her hips back towards me with every thrust, increasing the force with which I slammed into her ass.

"I knew it. Artemis is nothing more than a common whore. What a little slut you are, pushing your hips back into me like that. You just love to have your slutty little asshole filled up with your master's big, thick cock, don't you. You just love being my little cockslave, having your asshole raped by a teenager. You just love being a whore, don't you? Tell me, slut, how much do you love having this cock stuffed up your tight little asshole? How much do you love being stretched out and used?"

"Master, I, _**uh**_ , I need your cock so badly, please rape my tiny little asshole _**–**_ _**oooohhh, yes**_ \- i would do anything to make you happy, master. I love being used like a toy for your enjoyment. I love being fucked like an object. Please, make me your little slut, rape me like the whore I am. Please make me your submissive little _**\- oh, fuck yes -**_ cockslave, please keep stuffing my unworthy asshole full of your giant cock. I – _**oh, please, fuck, ye – ooohhhh**_ ", Artemis's voice trailed off into a moan. Pleasure overwhelmed her, making her unable to speak. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open, her cute face overtaken by visceral passion. I continued to slam my cock into her asshole, fucking her like she had asked me to. Although my slave was completely satisfied, I was not, so I increased my pace once again, making Artemis mewl in pain. My hips continued to slam into her, leaving a light pink mark on her ass. I continued to shove my cock into her asshole until I felt myself reach my limit. With one final burst, I increased my pace once again, eliciting a scream from the slutty goddess of virginity.

My cock twitched once and I began to cum, covering the inside of the whore's asshole in white seed. As she moaned, overcome by the sensation, I gave a few more weak thrusts, pumping the last of my cum into the slut's asshole.

"We're almost done for now, slave. Get over her and clean up my cock." Artemis pushed away from the desk and fell to the floor, pushing herself to the knees. She looked up at me, a grateful look in her eye, and her mouth engulfed my cock, her tongue licking off all of the cum. After about a minute, she pulled her head off of my cock, having collected all of my seed in her mouth. Having anticipated my next command, she opened her mouth, swirling the cum around her tongue, then swallowed, a satisfied sigh escaping her.

"OK, whore, your moaning privileges are revoked until I say otherwise. You've held up two-thirds of our deal so far, but there's still some work to be done. Get some clothes on and tell your Hunters to meet inside this cabin at seven o'clock tonight, but don't tell them why. There's still some cum in that tight little asshole of yours; keep it there for as long as you can. Once you're done alerting the Hunters, go sit over there - " I gestured to an area on the floor " - and keep holding the cum in. When you can't hold it anymore, make sure it ends up in that glass - " another gesture, and a small glass cup had appeared " - and drink it all. Strip down to a see-through bra and panties, and wait for the Hunters to arrive. Am I understood, whore?"

"Yes, master, I understand your instructions. I will follow them."

"Good, then get to it. In the meantime, I have some other business to attend to."

Artemis stood up, bending slightly forward at the waist. She turned around and walked away, her pink ass clenched tightly, as she strained to keep my cum inside of her. With small steps, she eventually reached the door, her ass bouncing slightly with every step. Once she opened the door, I vanished.

Artemis had been a wonderful and useful distraction, but she was a distraction nonetheless. I had been planning to fuck Piper McLean that day, and I intended to follow through on that desire.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been a bit busy lately. I'd love any feedback you guys can give me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Drew, the Daughter

DISCLAIMER: The Percy Jackson franchise is the intellectual property of Rick Riordan, and is not mine. I do not own any of the characters herein.

WARNING: Shameless smut, PWP. If you're under 18, you probably shouldn't be reading this. If sex offends you, you should leave this fic.

Also, apparently this wasn't made clear: **The views expressed by characters in this fic are not necessarily the views of the author.** Rape is evil. No exceptions. Percy's musings on morality are actually BS.

"Fuck yes, Jackson", she breathed quietly as I slammed my hips into her from behind. Using the leverage from her arms, she began to push herself onto me, matching my rhythm and increasing our intensity. She moaned and arched her back, her dark hair framing her breasts. As she slowed her thrusts, I grabbed her ass and increased my pace.

"Come on, Drew, we're just getting started."

 _But Percy, I thought you were going to fuck Piper. What happened to that?_

I guess I have a bit of explaining to do.

After finishing up with Artemis, I was planning on finding Piper. That was indeed the plan. Before I left, I peeked inside the Aphrodite cabin with my mind, so I would know what arrangements needed to be made. Surprisingly, the cabin empty but for one girl. She had a flawless figure, with a beautiful ass. She had dark hair stopping just shy of her waist, and she had a perfect tan. Anybody could have mistaken her for Piper.

Soon after I arrived, I realized my mistake. Drew's hair is darker than Piper's, and her skin is lighter. I touched my fingers together, ready to fix my mistake.

But Drew Tanaka is exceedingly vain. Every five seconds, she checks her makeup in a mirror. Almost immediately after I arrived, she put up a mirror, and of course, she saw me. At first, I was disappointed. Erasing memories takes a bit of work, and I'm not any good at it yet. I braced myself for the inevitable shriek, setting up barriers to prevent it from leaving the cabin.

Drew Tanaka did not shriek. For a second, she looked puzzled, then she grinned and faced me. Tossing the mirror onto a nearby bed, she put her right hand to the side of her head, brushing her hair behind her ear. She started walking towards me, intentionally swaying her hips, and I felt my pants tighten. For a moment, I was unsure of what to do. Did her memory still need erasing? Should I give up on Piper until later? While I was locked in indecision, Drew reached for the bottom of her tight T-shirt, lifting it over her head to reveal her small, simple bra, making her large breasts bounce. She made my decision for me.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, Percy. No idea how many times I've moaned your name with three fingers in my pussy. No idea how many times I've shut my eyes and pretended my vibrator was you." She looked up. "Mom, he's the best birthday present ever. Thank you so, so much."

I had to stifle a laugh. I wasn't sent by Aphrodite, but I _am_ the best present ever. I could help Drew's relationship with her mother _and_ fuck the most notorious slut in Camp Half-Blood. That might be the best possible outcome here.

Actually . . .

I snapped my fingers. A pink aura glowed behind Drew, whose excited grin was widening. I couldn't wait to see her face when she noticed . . .

Suddenly, Drew gasped sharply, turning around in shock. Her ass was slightly pink, like it had just received a hard squeezed. As I admired Drew's rear, she gasped again.

"Mom?" A beautiful, naked blonde woman was standing just behind Drew, smiling down at the teen. The woman looked no older than eighteen herself, but she had a full three inches on Drew. As Drew stood in shock, the woman stepped forward, her double-d tits resting just above Drew's.

If Drew was happy getting a boy to fuck from her mom, I figured that a threesome with the Goddess of Love and the boy of her dreams would really blow her mind. Besides, I had been trying to find a time to fuck Aphrodite. Being the Goddess of Sex, she would have to be a great lay. So I brought her here, with some false memories, so as not to ruin Drew's perception of the situation.

"Hello, dear. I hope you've been enjoying your present?" Aphrodite looked up at me, and seemed disappointed to see that I was still clothed.

"Oh, yes, mother. Percy and I were just getting started," Drew gushed, clearly infatuated by her mother.

"I've had my eye on him for a long time. I figured that you and I could, you know, share him." Aphrodite gave her daughter a conspiratorial wink.

Woah. That wasn't in the script, at least not yet. I hadn't planted those feelings, which meant . . . _she must have already had her eye on me_. I grinned. This day just kept getting better.

"I'm sorry, it looks like I interrupted you two prematurely. I'd love to have him myself, but I think that it's only fair that you get the first crack at him, since it's your birthday. Go on, honey. Don't stop on my account." Drew turned back to me, running her hand along my chest, as Aphrodite stepped back to the bed with the mirror on it. Drew grabbed my head with her right hand and drew me in for a long, hard kiss. Her left hand quickly unbuttoned my shirt, her dexterity coming from years of practice. Drew continued to kiss me passionately, her small tongue slipping in between my lips. I reached my hands down to her denim shorts, fumbling to take them off, but Drew's hand grabbed mine and guided me up to her breasts. She pulled her head back slightly, stopping her lips a hair's breadth from mine. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared appreciatively into mine.

"Slow down, tiger," she whispered. "Enjoy the moment. We're not in any hurry. Besides, I've planned this out a hundred times in my head, and your pants have to come down first, or it doesn't work." She gave a small smile and closed her eyes, leaning back into me and continuing our kiss. Slowly, I rubbed her breasts through her bra, trying to obey her advice. _Just take it slow, Percy. She knows what she's doing_.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Drew finally reached down and undid my pants, causing me to sigh with relief. I had thought that my erection would stop at a certain point, that I wouldn't be able to get any harder. I was wrong. Near the start, I had groped Drew gently, but as time went on, my pawing had become harder and harder, until the more aggressive pulls made her gasp and moan. After a few minutes, she had been moaning softly with every touch, and every time she moaned into my mouth, allowing my tongue to dominate hers, my cock had hardened, until I was sure it was going to burst through my shorts.

By the time I returned to reality, Drew had somehow slipped my pants and underwear entirely off of my body, which seemed topologically impossible, but I didn't question it. Drew was on her knees, her long black hair pulled behind her back, and she was licking the tip of my cock gently. What a tease.

She continued to lick me softly until I was almost ready to burst. She seemed to sense my desperation and decided to relieve me, putting the tip of my cock through her lips. Her tongue continued to lick me as she pushed slowly forward, then pulled back after about an inch. She pushed forward again, going only slightly farther than she had previously. After a few repetitions, I couldn't take any more. I appreciate a good tease, but at some point I snap. Drew had brought me to that point many times during the night.

I pushed my hips slightly forward, pushing another quarter of an inch into Drew's cute mouth. She pulled back and looked up at me, batting her eyelashes and licking her lips.

"If you want more, baby, just say so and I'll give you more. I promise I'll do my best to satisfy you, but you've got to let me have control. It'll be better for both of us." I nodded in affirmation. Drew unbuttoned her shorts, sliding them down her legs and onto the floor, before she returned to the blowjob. Her pace had increased slightly, but she was still teasing me.

"More," I grunted, and Drew complied. Her head was moving noticeably further than it had at the beginning, and within a minute or two, she was taking about three inches of my cock into her with every push of her head. Still, it wasn't quite enough.

Once again, I grunted "more," and Drew obeyed. Her head was now bobbing up and down my shaft at the same pace that Artemis's had been just a few hours before, and her breasts were bouncing up and down as she swayed. She was putting her whole body into the blowjob.

I was satisfied at this pace, but Drew didn't seem to be increasing the depth of her motions. She stopped her lips about an inch short of the base of my cock, with amazing precision. I was curious to see how far she could go.

"More," I gasped, wondering if Drew would obey. She did, increasing her pace until her whole body was thrust forward with each motion. Still, she stopped an inch short of my base, with mechanical precision. I guess that shouldn't have been surprising. The slut had a reputation for eating her meals quickly without drinking, then sucking off as many guys as she could under the table in place of water or juice. She had as much experience sucking cock as a girl her age could have. It would take more than this for her to make a mistake.

"More," I moaned, and increased her pace again, somehow, impossibly, still stopping at the right place. Her hands were slowing her down, so she brought them down to her hips and started rubbing her pussy gently, rocking back and forth as she pushed her head on and off of my cock with impossible speed and precision.

 _One more should do it_ , I thought.

"More, please." If this didn't do it, I thought, nothing would. Drew's eyes widened in surprise, but she obeyed, increasing her pace to its maximum. She brought a wet hand up to her breasts and grabbed them, stopping their violent bouncing. For a moment she was able to maintain her precision, but gradually it slipped away, and before long, she had pushed an extra tenth of an inch into her mouth. That quickly became a quarter inch, as she struggled to maintain her pace, and steadily increased, until she was just a few millimeters away from taking my whole cock . . .

Drew somehow maintained her amazing speed, and was concentrating intensely on her task, but she couldn't stop herself from pulling ever-so-slightly forward with every motion. I could feel myself nearing my limit, but I stopped myself. This had somehow become a competition of wills. I would not cum until she took my entire cock, no exceptions.

As I fought desperately to maintain myself, Drew's lips touched my hips, and she gagged softly, pulling herself off of my cock. She looked up at me, spit dripping down her chin, a hungry look on her face.

"Every guy I suck off wants me to take his whole length. So far, you're the only one whose succeeded. All of the other ones don't have the balls to make me go that fast, or they don't have the stamina and they cum too early. For that, I'm going to swallow for you." She smiled.

"You were going to do that anyways, whore!" I was slightly exasperated, but my comment was mostly playful.

"I guess you've seen straight through me. Fuck you," she giggled, leaning back towards my cock.

"It's in the cards," I muttered, but she ignored me. Her lips wrapped around my cock eagerly, and she began to suck. Her tongue began to lap up the precum I was oozing, and I knew I wouldn't be able to take much more. Drew began to suck more vigorously, and I reached my limit. I let out a soft moan as I released my cum, and Drew pushed her head all the way onto my cock, making sure not to spill a drop. I heard a moan from across the room and looked up, eager to identify its source. Unsurprisingly, it was Aphrodite, whose eyes were closed. The four fingers in her left hand were pumping in and out of her pussy, and her thumb was in her asshole. She opened her eyes and looked at me, meeting my gaze and winking. Slowly and deliberately, she pulled her hand out of her pussy, and began to lick her cum from between her fingers, all the while staring at me seductively. My attention was pulled away by Drew, who was licking the last of my cum off of my cock. She opened her mouth, which was full of my white seed, then swallowed, sticking out her tongue to prove that it was all gone.

"Now, Jackson, I know you still want to fuck me. But it doesn't look like you're up for that right now." I realized that she was right. I was already worn out from my session with Artemis, and Drew had drawn out the last of my cum. I was running on empty.

"Luckily, there's a way you can earn another go. As many as you like, actually." I was intrigued. "See, most Aphrodite-daughters can make a guy hard as many times as we want. It takes almost no energy, and it's just as good as a normal erection. With my help, you could cum in my mouth as many times as you like, you could cum in my pussy until it's painted white, you could fuck all of my holes for hours and hours, until my entire body is covered in white." She had had my attention before, but she certainly had it now. "But there's a catch, of course. I'll spruce you up as many times as you want, but first, you have to make me cum. Mouth only. I'll sit on this bed, and you get to figure me out. You have five minutes. Go." Drew lay down on the bed, her black hair resting over her breasts. She sucked the cum off of her fingers, then put her hands to her side. As I made my way to her legs, she smirked. Obviously, she didn't have a lot of confidence in my cunnilingual abilities. To be completely honest, I didn't have a lot of confidence in them either. Besides, Drew wouldn't be easy to get off. She masturbated daily, probably driving herself to orgasm each time. Her endurance would definitely be impressive.

Then again, I had all of human history to rely on. Anybody would give me decent odds, 70/30 against at the worst.

Drawing on all of my knowledge (that is to say, all of the knowledge, period), I moved slowly towards Drew's pussy. She was already a bit wet, which gave me a big advantage. Taking my time, I licked the skin between her pussy and her leg, starting far outside of her center. Making my way around her, I licked the same area on the other side, just close enough to her labia to give her pleasure. Drew gave a soft, disdainful giggle. Clearly, she was not impressed. I was tempted to return the gesture. If only she knew what was coming.

Slowly, I made my way inward, licking her skin gently, until I reached her labia. I continued to tease her, applying almost no pressure, knowing she would give in eventually . . .

Drew held out for almost thirty seconds, which was longer than I expected, but eventually she bucked her hips, trying to push herself onto my tongue. I knew that was my cue. I pulled away from Drew, and she rolled her hips backward. I dove back into her pussy aggressively, surprising her with the force of my tongue. She moaned and rolled her hips again as I licked her pussy-lips, thrusting my face deep into her snatch. I began to suck on her left lip, still trailing across it with my tongue, which made her moan with pleasure. Drew began to ooze girl-cum, which I spread with my tongue, pushing it upward and upward until I reached her clitoris. I gave her most sensitive spot a gentle lick, careful to keep my tongue moist with her juices. Drew moaned loudly, and I heard Artemis mewling on the bed. But I had wasted time with my teasing, and I couldn't let myself be distracted. I moved my head downward, sucking this time on her right lip, while my tongue trailed toward her neglected center. Drew's moans increased in volume and frequency, and I knew she was on the edge. Unfortunately, I also knew that I had to wrap this up in the next forty-five seconds, which made things a bit difficult. I had one move, however, that would almost certainly work.

I stopped sucking on her pussy and centered myself, extending my tongue inside of her. I grabbed both of her thighs and began to push myself forward, fucking Drew with my tongue. I went slow at first, but soon I was pushing myself vigorously into her pussy, my face pushing hard against her hips with every thrust. I scraped my tongue across her walls, making her moan. Within a few seconds, I had found her G-spot, which I began to flick with my tongue. After a few more seconds, Drew's noises into one long, throaty moan. I continued to tonguefuck her, licking her G-spot with every outstroke, until she came, in four minutes and fifty-five seconds.

"Let me taste myself, Percy," she gasped. I complied, scooping up her cum with my tongue, then depositing it in her mouth. She grabbed me weakly, pulling me into a kiss, and we shared her fresh juices. Swallowing, Drew stood up, a bit shaky at first.

"Well, I can't say I've lost that bet before. Once again, you're a first. Lay down so I can give you your reward." I obeyed, and Drew waved a hand at my hips. I felt my cock harden, and I knew I was back at full strength. I propped myself up on my hands while Drew climbed onto the bed. She placed her hands onto my chest, pushing me back down onto the soft bed, and positioned her hips over mine. My hands played with her tits as she grabbed my cock, positioning it at her entrance, then lowering her hips until she was sitting on me. Her dark hair was draped to either side of my head as she worked me into her, moaning softly from time to time. After about a minute, Drew was slamming her hips vigorously into me, and we both moaned and cursed loudly.

Somehow, I didn't feel ready to cum. It must have had something to do with the Aphrodite powers, because I hadn't bothered to increase my own endurance. After around five minutes, we swapped positions, and I was on top. My pace was much quicker than hers had been, but the outcome was the same: we cursed and moaned and gasped each other's names. After a few more position changes, Drew was riding me aggressively, gasping every time she dropped herself onto my cock. It had been almost an hour since we started, and Aphrodite seemed a bit frustrated by her own lack of action. There had been a silent agreement that the goddess would join in once one of us came, but neither of us wanted to be the first to cum. She had already cum, and had quite a bit more experience than me, but I had the Aphrodite powers, so we were pretty even. I knew that both of us were nearing our limit, and I decided we should change positions one more time.

I caught Drew mid-bounce, making her breasts jiggle violently due to Newton's Third Law. I lifted her off of my cock and set her back down on the bed, getting behind her. Drew seemed to understand, as she pushed herself onto her knees and hands.

"Fuck yes, Jackson", she breathed quietly as I slammed my hips into her from behind. Using the leverage from her arms, she began to push herself onto me, matching my rhythm and increasing our intensity. She moaned and arched her back, her dark hair framing her breasts. As she slowed her thrusts, I grabbed her ass and increased my pace.

"Come on, Drew, we're just getting started."

That sent her over the edge. Drew started to shake, and her arms gave way. She collapsed onto the bed, cum dripping from her tight pussy. Her cunt started to convulse, squeezing my cock and making me cum as well. I fell on top of Drew, my cock still lodged inside of her, both of us panting for breath.

"Finally," said Aphrodite, pushing herself off of the bed. "I was getting tired of masturbating to you two." She gestured toward us, and suddenly we were both back at full strength and then some. "Can I choose the position?", asked Aphrodite. Drew and I both nodded, knowing that she had a lot more experience with threesomes than both of us put together. As Aphrodite explained the positions to us, I felt my cock beginning to twitch, and Drew and I grinned at each other. The Goddess of Sex really knew how to turn a person on.

 **A/N: A fuck session in two parts? That constitutes a plot, right? *gasp* Anyways, I think I've had a clever idea, which probably means that anybody who's still reading this fic in two or three chapters is going to slam their head repeatedly into a wall and fear for the future of humanity.**

 **As always, I'd appreciate any feedback you could give me!**


	4. Aphrodite, the Mother

DISCLAIMER: The Percy Jackson franchise is the intellectual property of Rick Riordan, and is not mine. I do not own any of the characters herein.

WARNING: Shameless smut, PWP. If you're under 18, you probably shouldn't be reading this. If sex offends you, you should leave this fic.

Following her mother's instructions, Drew laid down on the soft carpet, her dark hair beautifully strewn behind her head. Drew took a few deep breaths, preparing herself for another round, and pushing her chest upward. Her breasts responded to this movement, rocking with the rest of her body, slowly shaking horizontally. After a few seconds, Aphrodite knelt between her daughter's legs, then bent at the waist, lowering her head to Drew's nervous hips. Aphrodite began to lick at Drew's pussy, slowly exploring her daughter, which was my cue. I approached Aphrodite from behind, placing my cock at her entrance. Before I began to thrust, however, Aphrodite looked up from her task, changing the angle of her hips and denying me access.

Before I could complain, Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and my cock began to expand. Within ten seconds, it had grown almost two inches, putting me just shy of eight. It had increased in girth as well, making it about two inches thick.

"Cock size doesn't really matter that much for most guys," said Aphrodite. "Anything from around five to seven inches feels about the same, and anything above nine inches just hurts. But that size is the sweet spot. It's thick enough to push against most girls, but not thick enough to actually hurt. It's also the perfect length for deep thrusts. It has to be that exact length; being off by even a few millimeters makes a cock essentially worthless, because eight inches is generally too much. So that's my gift to you, Jackson, for agreeing to participate in this. Be grateful: I have rarely bestowed this gift. You are only the third man to receive it, and it has never occurred naturally." Aphrodite lowered herself once again, and began lapping up her daughter's accumulated cum. Apparently, Drew had been very turned on by her mother talking.

Aphrodite stopped again, for less than a second. "Go ahead, Jackson."

I didn't need any more than that. I placed my newly-perfected cock on the soft skin of her pussy once again, and began to push myself into her. Unsurprisingly, Aphrodite was perfect. Her cunt put exactly the right amount of pressure on my cock, and seemed to mold itself to me, allowing me to enter her with ease. I increased my pace, ever so slightly, and Aphrodite began to moan softly into her daughter's center. Within moments, Aphrodite's cries were harmonizing with her daughter's, as each of them lost a bit of their will to lust. True to form, though, the goddess of sex was not overtaken completely by my cock; despite her cries, she continued diligently at Drew's pussy, rhythmically slipping her tongue just into her daughter's moistening lips.

 _Aphrodite PoV_

Percy's cock slammed into me with a practiced consistency. With every in-thrust, his hips slammed into my ass, making me inhale sharply, and as he pulled back, his cock brushed against the walls of my pussy, making me moan with pleasure. His technique was almost perfect, bringing me almost to orgasm every few seconds. I'm amazed that Drew was able to last so long, even taking into account his new cock.

Speaking of Drew, she was divine. It was clear that she had never been eaten out by a woman before, and although she normally masturbated thinking about Percy, I was her second favorite. Between her moans and soft whimpers, I could hear her breathing "oh, fuck" and "please, Mom," two phrases which excited me greatly.

As I may have said before, cock completes me. For millennia, I've been the slut of Olympus, and before that, I was the whore of the Titans. Whenever a God is horny, they know to come straight to me, and I'm happy to help them out. I've fucked every man, and most of the women, on Olympus at least a dozen times in the last decade, and somehow it never gets boring. I've even sucked off Zeus and Poseidon at the same time, during one of our annual meetings (of the two, I recommend Posiedon; Zeus's cum tastes like forest fires, and I think it upset my stomach.)

But I've never found myself begging for cock. Most guys would happily do anything for me, if I promised them a quickie afterwards. The only problem I have is that most guys don't have enough pace or power; as the goddess of sex, I can take a lot. The one thing I'd always wanted was a nice, hard fucking, and for thousands of years, nobody had been able to give it to me.

And then came Percy Jackson.

Near the beginning, I had been moaning to encourage him, but I was really just playing along. But it seemed like he could _sense_ me faking, and he picked up his pace. I moaned a little louder, but still he caught on, and started fucking me faster, deeper, harder.

And then, for just a second, he gave me what I needed. His thrusts became amazingly deep, and lightning fast. For that second, my moans were real. I tried weakly to meet his thrusts with my own, but I quickly gave up, because I wasn't in complete control of my hips. It was all I could to to continue licking my daughter's pussy, and even that became sloppy. Any other girl would have been stuck cumming for minutes, completely unable to do anything but moan.

And I knew, in that moment, that I had found what I needed.

When Percy slowed back down, keeping me on the edge of unimaginable pleasure, I thought it was because he was scared of hurting me.

"Keep going, Jackson," I breathed between licks. "I can take it."

I began to tongue-fuck my daughter, bracing myself for the pleasure to come.

"I know you can take it. You're the goddess of sluts, you can take _anything_." Jackson surprised me, not only with his fantastic abilities, but with his apparent self-restraint. "I need to know that you _want_ it."

If I hadn't been so turned on, I would have been offended. Even then, I was a few moments from snapping back at him, verbally fighting for dominance.

But his cock stopped me. I felt myself _almost_ moaning, _almost_ satisfied, and I knew that if Percy had asked me to beg, I would happily beg.

"Please, fuck me harder, Jackson. Slam your perfect cock into my pussy, and cum all over me. I need you to fuck me as hard as you can. Use me like a whore, Jackson."

Drew had been unhappy when I took my tongue out of her, but once I finished talking, she gasped and pushed her pussy toward me, apparently desperate to cum. As I caught her cunt with my tongue, beginning to lick inside of her, Percy complied with my desires, and I melted into pleasure.

 _Drew PoV_

Holy shit, Aphrodite is hot. I never thought I'd hear her beg like that. In all the stories, she makes other men beg for her, but she never needs to encourage anybody. According to the myths, any man would do anything for her, if only she commanded it.

And yet there she was, calling herself a whore, begging Percy to cum on her. At that moment, at least half of my sexual fantasies were fulfilled, although I wish it could have been me fucking her. I have the perfect strap-on, too.

I could _feel_ Percy increasing his speed. My mom began to moan, for real this time, and every thrust pushed her face into my cunt. I could feel, also, that he had pushed Aphrodite over the edge; her perfect cunnilingus deteriorated, although the rhythm her body obtained from Percy more than made up for it. Her eventual orgasm was inevitable.

After a while, Aphrodite seemed to regain some control over her body. She continued to moan uncontrollably into my pussy, but she was able to resume her tongue's motions. She swirled my juices around inside of me, dragging her tongue against my walls to make sure not a drop was left out. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and retracted her tongue, taking most of my cum with her. She swallowed, which almost drove me to orgasm. I was wet enough that she could have done it again, but instead she extended and stiffened her tongue, using the rhythm of her body to tongue-fuck me. She continued to moan lewdly, and her tongue filled me up, giving me a taste of the fucking Percy was giving her. I lifted my shaking arms to my chest, and began to pull at my breasts, the momentary pain from each tug completely outweighed by the amount by which it amplified my pleasure. After a few more minutes, I lifted my upper body, hoping to get a glimpse of Percy's cock filling up the goddess in front of me. I did get that glimpse.

And what I saw was impossible.

Percy's hips were a blur, literally. He was slamming his cock into Aphrodite with a force that would have torn any normal girl apart. If Percy had fucked me like this, he could have made me cum in a moment, and killed me soon after. Of course, being a perfect fuck, Aphrodite absorbed his speed like a pro, and she was able to redirect the force of his thrusts into the bouncing of her ass. Still, even _she_ had to have a limit.

I was entranced by the rhythmic sound they made. A loud _crack_ reached my ears with every thrust, and every few seconds, Aphrodite would moan involuntarily. The sound of their sex was complemented by a heavy, musky scent, complemented by Aphrodite's permanent hint of roses and chocolate.

And then I couldn't take it anymore. The lust in the room, the passion of their sex, and the tongue between my legs did me in. I didn't have the strength to warn Aphrodite; all I could do was let my body fall back to the floor and squeal as my hips began to vibrate. Within seconds, I couldn't feel my arms, or my chest. I lost control of my hands, and they fell to my sides, numb. The only thing I could feel was my cunt, full of Aphrodite's perfect tongue. She removed herself from me, sensing my orgasm, and gave me a cruelly sexy look. Then she pulled her head back and waited.

Oh yeah, I'm a squirter. All Aphrodite daughters are, as far as I know. It lasts about three generations, so if you ever meet a squirter, you know where it came from.

I could feel the pleasure of orgasm pulsing from my pussy to my legs, and as I looked over my body to Aphrodite, I could see a stream of clear girl-cum flying towards her face. She opened her mouth wide, catching as much of it as possible, although a good portion of it still ended up on her face. With a grin, she swallowed, then moaned as Percy continued to pound her from behind.

Is it possible to begin an orgasm in the middle of another orgasm? No, of course not. So I guess that'll remain a mystery.

 _Aphrodite PoV_

She tasted amazing. Must be genetic.

Percy was about to finish me off, actually. I wasn't entirely sure where he got his stamina or strength from, but I knew that his cock was doing things to me that had never been done before, and I _loved_ it.

And then Drew came again. I don't even know how that's possible, but she did. The quivering of her body intensified, she came again, and then she went limp, apparently unable to move. She gasped for air, and I swallowed her cum again. The warm, sticky liquid slipped down my throat, and I moaned as Percy continued to slam his length into my pussy.

And then, somehow, his thrusts became even faster, and I came. Percy Jackson became the first man to fuck me to orgasm.

My body shook as his cock became covered in my juices, and I melted into ecstasy. I could vaguely feel his cock still thrusting into me, but the feeling was distant. For a period of time lasting somewhere from a few minutes to a few hours, Percy continued to fuck my prone body, and I continued to moan loudly and uncontrollably. Finally, I began to feel again, and immediately regretted it. Without the high of sex, Percy's thrust caused more soreness than pleasure. Before I could ask him to stop, though, he had pulled out, leaving me feeling strangely empty.

"I'm gonna cum," he grunted. Relieved, I pushed myself to my knees and began to suck his large, wet cock, coaxing him to cum in my mouth. I expected him to last thirty seconds at most, and so I was surprised when, after almost a minute, he still hadn't given in. I could feel him coming to the edge, again and again, but somehow he kept backing off.

As I redoubled my efforts, Drew finally recovered from her orgasms, and, noticing my dilemma, came over to join me. I positioned myself on one side of Percy's cock, and Drew, understanding my intention, knelt opposite me. In unison, we leaned in towards each other, our lips just barely touching. She and I started to slide our mouths along his cock in opposite directions. We both used our tongues to clean Percy's cock of cum, both male and female, and swallowed greedily. Together, we drew Percy into a constant moan.

But after three minutes, the moan had not ended, and yet he had not cum. I pulled my head back, and motioned for Drew to do the same. I pressed my face to hers and drew her into a deep kiss, distracting her from the obvious situation, but my eyes were always open. As I suspected, Percy's moaning did not cease. I began to mentally probe at the area around his cock, trying to find the signs of magic, but if there was any enchantment on him, I was unable to detect it.

Percy's arm struggled weakly to his chest. His fingers snapped softly, and he stopped moaning, his ecstasy replaced by a grimace.

Percy snapped again, and I felt Drew go limp under me. Her head fell on the soft carpet, and I fell forward, no longer supported by her body. I put my arms out, hoping to catch the ground, but I was too late, and my face collided with Drew's breasts. That was the last thing I remembered.

 _Percy PoV_

According to my repository of knowledge, somebody just gave me Perpetual Genital Arousal Disorder. And it sucked.

I was balanced perfectly on the edge of orgasm for almost half an hour. The lack of release was mind-numbingly aggravating. And now that it's over, I'm pissed.

The weirdest part, though, is that nobody should have been able to do that. There were probably holes in my preliminary wards, but it would still have taken an extraordinary amount of power to break through them, and I had been keeping track of every being I knew of that had enough power.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from the direction of the door. I glanced to my left, and my eyes were met by the stunning naked figure of Piper McLean. She was every bit as beautiful as I had "remembered". But, somehow, this encounter seemed a bit different.

"I admit that I underestimated you, Percy. I thought that you had only teamed up with some minor god. But you were able to break my spell, which I did not expect. You must be very powerful now. I'm sure that you're wondering if you've met your match" Piper walked confidently toward me as she spoke. Her hips swayed confidently, and a look of mild condescension filled her face.

"Wonder no more, Percy. My abilities are far beyond yours. You will not make me one of your mindless sex toys, happy to be fucked into oblivion." She paused, presumably for effect. "But I am rather horny, Percy. So I guess I'll still let you fuck me. It will just be on my terms, not yours."

She lifted one of her beautifully supple arms and pointed directly at me.

"Percy, get over here and worship your mistress's pussy," she commanded.

But this time I was ready. Piper stared at me expectantly, then repeated her command.

"Did you here me? Get over here and let me sit on your face, slave."

I chuckled noticeably, and Piper became bewildered. While her shock remained, I ogled her body, taking in every inch of her leather-tan skin. I memorized the shape of here breasts, and their gentle bounce. I admired her large, round ass, positioned slightly behind the rest of her body. And, of course, I stared at her beautiful pussy, which would soon be all mine.

Just as Piper began to recover from the shock, I snapped my fingers.

 **A/N: Short and late, a double whammy! Sorry for being so behind, guys, but writing is hard and procrastination is easy.**

 **So the plot . . . thickens? Sort of. I'll probably continue this for one or two more chapters, at which point it'll be discontinued. Plotless porn tends to get boring pretty quick.**

 **Also, it looks like a lot of the people reading this fic are Naruto fans. I have half a concept for a Naruto smut fic, and, as any smut writer knows, half a concept is more than enough! Maybe that will happen someday, if I ever overcome my procrastination.**


End file.
